poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript of Paw Patrol in Yo-Kai Watch the Movie: The Great King Enma and the Five Tales, Meow!
Whisper: (Narrating) All strange and unexplained events in this world are the work of Yokai. And there exists a device called the Yokai Watch that allows you to see these creatures. Is there one with you? One of these being that can have various life-altering effects... Many humans are living under the influence of Yokai without even suspecting a thing... In the first story, our protagonist encounters someone who is his polar opposite. What effect will this careful meeting have on their lives...? In Sakura Town Keita: Man, I'm gonna die... Whisper: Now just what kind of talk is that, Keita-kun? I wouldn't mind it if I were you... Keita: I just have a bad feeling about today's exam... Ryder: Not me, Keita. My friends got a great exam for this. Keita: Yokai sure have it easy! I wish I could just good around all day... Ryder: Me too. Whisper: You watch your mouth! Yo-Kai society has its own Yokai-specific Yokai Stresses that can be absolutely ghastly! It seems you simply do not understand one git, boys! Keita: Well, Yeah, seeing as I'm not a Yokai... Ryder: Even me. Then they saw the belt is losing it and the pipe gonna crush the boy Keita: Look out! Ryder: Get away out of the way! They save the boy Whisper: That was too close for comfort, boys! Keita: Thank goodness... Ryder: I thought we were get crush. Keita: Well, were you around! You'd better be more careful! Ryder: Make sure you keep an eye on yourself. They left and the boy is summoning a Yokai Okure: Okure! Back to Ryder, Keita and Whisper Whisper: Look at you, saving a life this early in the morning! Keita: Gotta keep your eye on the road ahead, I always say! Ryder: Yup. Just what the Doctor ordered. Whisper: Of! So he says, but he's actually walking backward! Then Okure open the Manhole Okure: Okure, okure... Souls go to the afterlife... Keita: I can even skip while walking backward! Look! Ryder: I can do that too! Whisper: Ooh! Boys, up ahead or rather, behind you... Then they fell down the Manhole Whisper: Oh no! Boys! Are you okay?! Then they appeared as ghost Ryder: Whoa! I really need to be careful. Keita: That was close... I could've died! Ryder: Me too. Whisper: Ah! Keita: Sheeesh, Whisper... Would it have killed you to let us know there was a Manhole in front of us? Ryder: You need to warn first. Whisper: Erhm, how should I put this... I believe there's something else I need to to tell you... Ryder: What is it? Whisper: Boys! You are dead. Ryder: What? Keita: Hm? Hmm? Whisper: Hmm! Keita: Ha ha, nah! Ryder: There's no way, we're dead. Whisper: "Nah", yourself! Oh, YOU! You are unmistakable deceased, boys! Ryder: Why's that? Keita: What are you saying? Come on, let's hear back up. Ryder: Yeah, the Paw Patrol are waiting for me. They hover up Whisper: Erm, you're floating. They look below at them Both: Ah... Keita: Aaaaagh! What the heck is going on!? Ryder: What happen to us!? Whisper: I told you, you're dead as a doornail! Both: Huhhhhh!? Then they saw a Light Whisper: This is... The Portal to the next world! Ryder: What!? Keita: Hm? Huh? Hey wait!! Then their Yo-Kai Watch are gone Both: W-Whisperrrrrrr! Then they are floating Ryder: What is that? Keita: That's... Then they made it out of the Portal Keita: Man, that was close! I thought I was a goner that time... Ryder: Am I thought I was gonna meet Zeus. Announcer: Hello, you, the dead one's! Keep it moving! Keita: What? Ryder: Why? They saw the Department of Yokai Registration Announcer: This is the Department or Yokai Registration! It's where you'll be turned into a Yokai. Both: Whaaaa!? Keita: Us!? A Yokai!? Announcer: That's right! They went inside Keita: So Humans become Yo-Kai when they die...? Ryder: That's cool. I guess. Announcer: Please form a single-file line! Keita: No way! Ryder: Ok. Let's get this over with. Minutes Later They look Exhausted Announcer: Your Yokai name is "Fuu". Keita: That Fits... Fuu: Fuu! Ryder: What?! That's worse then Mighty Eagle. Announcer: Next, Please! Your name is... Keita: Just pick whatever... Announcer: Then... You're "Fuu2"! Even you boy, you're "Fuu3"! Keita: That's just mean! Ryder: You said it! Then they got sucked into the Machine and they became a Youkai name Fuu2 and Fuu3 Fuu2: Huh!? What's this!? This is not a good look!! Fuu3: Whoa. Someone get a number of that truck. Fuu2: There's gotta be another... Then they began to dance Both: Fuu~! Fuu~! Fuu~! Fuu~2 Fuu~3 Then they are gonna get pictures Announcer: Come out, my friend! Fuu2: Fuu~2 Fuu3: Fuu~3! Then they get their own Yo-Kai Medal Announcer: Here you go! C'mon, move it along! NEXT! Fuu3: How rude. Fuu2: How Careless... Announcer: Your Yokai Registration is officially complete. Fuu2-san and Fuu3-sanz you will now begin the human communication course, and immediately begin inspiriting humans with your ability. Fuu2: Oh, hey, speaking of which, what IS my ability? Fuu3: I'd love to socialize. Announcer: Well, to sum it up, you make those that you possess completely unremarkable. Fuu3: Thank you very much. Thank you. Fuu2: Oh, I see... Announcer: Use this if it comes to it. He gave Fuu2 a Yo-Kai Watch Both: A Yo-Kai Watch! Announcer: Well, off you go! He throw them off the Building and they are Falling Both: (Scream) Keita and Ryder Becomes a Yo-Kai Yuuto: S-seventy-two points..? Student: Ah... Student 2: Whaat? Student: What is it? Katou-kun. Student 2: What happened!? I can't believe you didn't get a hundred, Yuuto!! Student 4: Are you feeling okay? Yuuto: No, nothing like that... Student: Correct... His health has nothing to do with it... Fuu3: Why does this happen to MEEEEE?!!?!?!? Fuu2: It's all because of Ussssss! Minutes later Yuuto's Mum: Welcome back, Yuuto. Yuuto: Thanks... He went to his room, Fuu2 and Fuu3 saw many manga's and Yuuto lay down on his bed Fuu3: Fuu2: We'd better tell him. Fuu3: Fuu2: We have to let Yuuto-kun know it's not his fault! Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sonic879